Algun día
by Katys Camui
Summary: Una nueva guerra se desatará y Kenshin debe ir, pero antes los sentimientos seran aclarados.Ad:Lime [Kenshin To Kaoru]
1. Chapter 1

Los Personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen si no que a el gran Nobuhiro Watsuki. (Ojala fueran míos… Sanosuke - ñam ñam)

•**Algún día•**

Fijó su vista en la oscuridad de la noche, y solo la luna parecía dar luz a ese azul intenso.

Apoyó su cabeza en uno de los pilares de madera que sostenían el dojo recibiendo la agradable brisa nocturna.

El pasado y el presente, algo que iba tan conectado, uno dependía del otro, no existía ningún presente ni ningún futuro sin el pasado, el hermoso pasado, que tanto a veces deseamos borrar, olvidar.

"Kenshin…", susurró a la nada, posando una mano en su pecho.

Cuando deseaba que finalmente el antiguo _hitokiri_ al fin tuviera paz, tranquilidad, que por un día dejara de recordar su pasado, o la gente dejara de recordar lo que fue.

Pero no, constantemente venía y desaparecían personas poniendo en el presente algo que hace tiempo él dejo de ser.

Movió sus piernas alternándolas mientras estas colgaban sin tocar el suelo, pues estaba sentada en el pasillo del patio.

En ese momento reinaba la tranquilidad, ¿pero por cuanto duraría?, antes que conociera a el famoso samurai su vida no tenía muchos sobre salto, después que su padre fue a la guerra de seinam, y tomo el lugar de dirigir el dojo kamiya, nada interesante pasaba en su vivir diario, además de los pocos alumnos que había tenido. Sin embargo cuando él apareció, una adrenalina invadió su ser, unas ansias de vivir fuertemente y de no saber que sucedería al siguiente día la movían con incertidumbre, y por sobre todo esa exquisita sensación, ese calor en su pecho, eso que oprimía su corazón de manera abrupta pero encantadora.

Lo estaba esperando en ese lugar hace un buen rato ya, pero aun no regresaba de ir a dejar a las pequeñas niñas.

Y mañana, mañana él tendría que decidir si ir a la nueva guerra que se estaba formando o no. ¿Qué decisión tomaría?, pero Kenshin le había dicho que no deseaba pelear más.

_Pero es por la paz del Japón._

Recordó con pesar las palabras del comandante Yamagata Aritomo.

"la paz… ¿finalmente que será?", se preguntó para si misma.

"¿Oro?", escuchó cerca de ella, volteo su rostro y lo vio a unos metros con su típica sonrisa aparentemente _relajada._

"Me preguntó Kenshin, cuando será el día que sonrías de verdad…", miró sus manos que estaban sobre sus piernas, y arrugó su azul kimono. "De corazón…" continuó. "Lo siento…", se arrepintió de pronto y lo miro a los ojos, le sorprendió capturar en su mirada una huella de dolor, que él siempre trataba de esconder, "fui imprudente…gomen"

"No Kaoru-dono…", dijo acercándose lentamente a ella. "Kaoru-dono…"

Un suave viento los acaricio, y la muchacha se relajó un poco, pero la incertidumbre la envolvió cuando recordó la decisión que él tendría que tomar.

"Kenshin…"

"dígame Kaoru-dono", se sentó a su lado poniendo su espada sin filo entremedio de sus piernas mientras el mango descansaba en su hombro.

"ya tomaste una decisión…", le miró a los ojos directamente, sin limitación, quería que él se diera cuenta de su preocupación, por Kami, lo quería mucho, demasiado, lo amaba, iría con él hasta el fin del mundo, hasta la muerte.

"Kaoru-dono…", un escalofrió lo envolvió, al percatarse de la nostalgia que rodeaba sus orbes azuladas de manera triste. "Gracias por preocuparse Kaoru-dono"

"¿preocuparme? Es lo más normal yo a ti te… ¡Espera! No me haz respondido" tímidamente tomo la mano del pelirrojo que estaba apoyada en el suelo de madera. "Kenshin… onegai"

"defender al Japón… ir a una guerra solo desata más venganza y provoca un aumento de luchas innecesarias… mover la espada para matar solo desencadena más ira y desamparo…"

Ella lo escuchó con una pequeña esperanza en su respuesta al instante que observaba una luciérnaga volar frente a ambos su esperanza terminó.

"Pero esto es para proteger al Japón y la tranquilidad de nuestro país, la paz que tanto deseamos, para proteger a la gente, para protegerlos a ustedes…", apretó la frágil mano femenina entre la suya.

"entonces Kenshin… iras…cierto…iras" su vista se nubló un momento cuando las lágrimas amenazaron por caer de sus mejillas.

Él solo se quedó en silencio incapaz de saber que decir, quizás ese no fuera el momento apropiado para hablar de sentimientos.

Una lágrima finalmente escurrió por la blanca mejilla y el instintivamente se la retiró, entonces Kaoru tomo la mano de el pelirrojo y la beso suavemente y con ternura.

"Kaoru…do"

"no lo digas Kenshin…_para ti_ yo soy solo Kaoru", volvió a besar la mano tibia de él.

La otra mano de Himura subió lentamente por el brazo de la muchacha, pasando delicadamente por el cuello hasta llegar a la mejilla entre rosa de ella.

"regresaras, lo sé", cerró los ojos esperando escuchar la respuesta deseada, pero a cambio de eso obtuvo un calido beso, primero fue un simple rose, pero luego esos labios la envolvieron con mayor intensidad y ella le correspondió sin perder el tiempo, fue un beso sutil, tierno y prometedor. "Kenshin"

"Volveré, porque tengo un hogar seguro donde llegar…y" entrelazo los dedos con los de la pelinegra, "porque te tengo a ti, y se que me estarás esperando, Kaoru-dono yo a usted…"

"Suki… Kenshin, Sukidayo", se levantó levemente, estando arrodillada y lo abrazó de forma cálida, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello de él. Sintiéndose plena cuando él correspondió a su abrazó, la luciérnaga pasó ante sus ojos y la hizo recordar aquella vez en que el se marchó a Kyoto y la dejó, pensó que jamás lo volvería a ver, pero no fue así afortunadamente "Kenshin", suspiró.

"Kaoru"

"¿haz cenado ya?", le preguntó la chica, cambiando totalmente de tema, lo que sorprendió a Kenshin.

"Iie…"

"te llevaré la cena a tu habitación…Kenshin"-nombro el nombre del muchacho de forma sutil pero con aire seductor, lo que hizo que el hombre no pudiera más que sonrojarse.

Cuando ella entró Kenshin estaba mirando hacia el cielo oscuro que se dejaba apreciar por la puerta corrediza que daba al patio.

Kaoru se puso a su lado y comenzó a servirle la cena.

"Arigatou Kaoru…"

"de nada…", se miraron intensamente, con los ojos clavados el uno en el otro, las palabras simplemente sobraban, ella despertó del sueño en que solo estaban los dos y no habían ni guerras, ni enemigos que enfrentar. Parándose de su lugar torpemente caminando para cerrar la puerta.

Él comió en silencio y ella solo lo observaba desde su lugar.

"Kenshin… yo", comenzó insegura y tímidamente mirando el suelo para que él no viera sus ojos nerviosos ni sus mejillas rojas.

"¿qué sucede Kaoru?", dijo poniendo absoluta atención en la muchacha y dejaba aun lado la cena que acababa de terminar.

"Yo… puedo dormir…a tú lado esta noche", soltó al fin apretando más la tela de su Kimono.

Silencio… Kaoru agachó un poco más su cabeza entre cerrando sus ojos sintiéndose avergonzada

Silencio….cerró sus ojos apretándolos fuertemente arrepentida…

Silencio…

"Lo siento, fui atrevida… yo"

Un beso en su frente, otro beso en cada parpado, un beso en su nariz, y otro finalmente en sus entre abiertos labios.

"Ken…"

Él solo le sonrió, le sonrió de forma abierta y sincera, de corazón y ella no pudo más que corresponder a esa sonrisa finalmente verdadera y se puso levemente de puntillas para besarlo y pasar sus brazos por los hombros de él.

Lentamente las ropas dejaron de existir para que sus cuerpos juntos se proporcionaran el calor debido.

Tendidos en la cama, amándose con gestos, sin palabras, se adentró en ella al momento que la besaba ahogando su grito de virginidad.

"_Koishi_"- le susurró sobre los labios curvando sus labios hacia arriba al momento que ella se había acomodado a su unión y empezaban a moverse juntos, fundiendo sus cuerpos en uno solo y palpándose el amor entre cada uno de los poros de la piel.

Entrelazando sus manos experimentaron el ansiado cielo de _hacer el amor_, y cayeron aferrados el uno al otro en un abrazó eterno.

….

"Te esperaré", le dijo sonriendo al momento que con una de sus pequeñas manos le acariciaba la mejilla con la cicatriz, y luego con su dedo índice le hacía la forma de _X_.

"Volveré" le respondió y beso su frente seguido por un cálido abrazo.

Cuando se comenzó a marchar Kaoru tomo fuerzas de flaqueza para no llorar hasta que él desapareciera y cuando así sucedió cerró la puerta de entrada del dojo rápidamente y apoyo su espalda en ella mientras se deslizaba hasta sentarse en el suelo y lloraba silenciosamente.

"Algún día tendrás la verdadera paz… algún día", con la manga de su Kimono amarillo se secó las lágrimas que seguía cayendo sin piedad, "mientras tanto te esperaré….Kenshin, mi Kenshin"

Ufff, hace tiempo que quería escribir un Fics de Kenshin y me salio este One-Shot, ojala les gusten, si quieren puedo hacerle un Epilogo, solo díganmelo en los Rewiews, porque ganas no me faltan, y podría poner ahí un buen Lemon, de esta hermosa pareja tan nostálgica.


	2. Chapter 2

•Algun día•

La mujer tomo ambas bolsas en una mano y con la otra mantuvo firme la pequeña manita del pequeño que la acompañaba.

"iremos otra vez para ya…Oka-san?"Dijo el pequeño muchachito de no más de siete años.

"Hai" sonrió amablemente con ojos brillosos, llenos de ilusión.

"el otro día jugando con unos niños, me dijeron que papá jamás regresaría, y que a ti te estaban reclamando como…"

Kaoru detuvo su caminar y se incó frente al pequeño de ojos azules, tan parecido a Kenshin…

"¿cómo Kenji…cómo me están diciendo a mis espaldas?"-acarició amablemente la mejilla del niño y este bajo la cabeza tristemente.

"dicen que estas loca…mamá, hace dos años que terminó la guerra y Ota-san no llega…"

La mujer lo miro severa, se paro y comenzó a caminar, el pequeño la siguió sintiéndose mal por haber herido a su madre con su comentario.

"Kenshin volverá, me lo prometió, y Kenshin cumple sus promesas Kenji, él siempre las cumple" Respiro hondo metiéndose las palabras en su cabeza, porque últimamente cada palabra no la estaba convenciendo mucho, pero no Kenshin no mentía, él siempre había regresado.

"Tú lo dices, y te creo Oka-san, demo, no conozco a papá…"

"Kenji, ya lo conocerás y entonces seremos verdaderamente felices"-lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Al llegar al Dojo fue a buscar la llave para abrir pero Kenji se adelantó.

"Mamá esta abierto"-dijo el niño dando un leve empujón y la puerta se abrió sin más.

"¿nani?... camina detrás mío, quizás sea un ladrón"- con pasos ágiles y rápidos tomo una espada de bambú que siempre escondía entre las raíces de uno de los árboles de la entrada del dojo y con Kenji a su costado, quien estaba firmemente tomado de la tela del Kimono verde que usaba la mujer.

Revisaron la gran mayoría de la casa con cautela y solo faltaba el dojo.

"mamá…"

"tranquilo hijo"-sonrió dulcemente, y de un instante abrió la puerta corrediza en fracciones de segundo vio solo la silueta de un hombre y se abalanzó contra él dándole un certero golpe en la cabeza, y este calló ruidosamente.

El niño corrió a su lado, mientras Kaoru con ojos cerrados y sonrisa arrogante orgullosa de su azaña dejaba la espada de bambú a un costado del Dojo.

Se volteó efusivamente.

"Nadie entra a robarle a los Himu…."

Ahogo un grito con la mano puesta en su boca y los ojos se le nublaron de lágrimas.

"Mou, ¿por qué te pareces tanto a mi Señor ladrón?-Kenji corrió a ponerse detrás de su madre cuando el hombre comenzó a incorporarse."¿Mamá?"

"Ke…Kenshin"- murmuro al fin con un sin fin de lágrimas deslizándose por sus enrojecidas mejillas, él le sonrió de forma transparente…"OH… Kenshin, si… eres tú… Kenshin"- sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía en su interior ya estaba comenzando a aceptar la idea de que él jamás regresara… pero ahora.

No pudo contenerse más y se abalanzó sobre él en un apretado abrazo, pasando sus brazos alrededor del el cuello del hombre y poso su cabeza en el pecho de él.

"Kaoru-dono"-dijo al fin estrechándola en sus brazos y aspirando después de siete años su delicioso aroma que le traía tanta paz.

"Gomen Kenshin, yo dude, dude de que pudieras regresar, perdóname, perdóname"- los sollozos aumentaron y él le hizo cariño en la cabeza y luego en la mejilla, de esta forma obligó a que ella lo mirara a el rostro.

"No te culpo Kaoru, pero ya estoy aquí…Koishi"-beso fugazmente los labios, y Kaoru se quedo con deseos de más, pero recapacito cuando una pequeña tos se sintió a sus espaldas.

Kenji miraba la escena algo expectante e incrédulo, hace tiempo que venía pensando que su supuesto papá, que muchos decían que era una leyenda actualmente estuviera frente a sus ojos… "_mamá tenía razón_" pensó.

"Ven Kenji, no seas tímido" la sonrisa de Kaoru parecía mil veces más alegre, y eso removió el interior del niño, se acerco algo indeciso hasta quedar al lado de su madre, y Kenshin lo observo con detención y luego abrió la boca algo sorprendido.

"Kenshin…."

"acaso él es mi…"

"si Kenshin, el es tú hijo…"

El pelirrojo sintió un leve temblor en su cuerpo, no esperaba en su regreso encontrarse con un hijo, pero la sola idea lo estremeció de felicidad y un calor en su pecho. Ahora tenía por completo una familia, después de haber vuelto a vivir casi un infierno con esa nueva guerra, por fin, por fin tendría la paz que anhelaba con su familia… un hijo, su hijo.

Se incó frente al pequeño que lo miraba con cautela y de forma impulsiva lo abrazó.

"hola…"-susurró suspirando el samurai-"hola mi pequeño _hijo_…"

Kaoru cubrió su rostro con las mangas de su kimono para aguantar los gemidos ahogados en su garganta, la emoción la dominaba de tal modo que creyó que su corazón iba a estallar de tantos sentimiento acumulados por tantos años, de tanto haber esperado esa escena que pensó que jamás llegaría y ahora estaba ahí, observando el reencuentro que tanto deseo entre ella y Kenshin, entre Kenji y Kenshin.

Kenji correspondió al abrazó caluroso de su padre de forma tímida pero con sus labios curvados hacia arriba, porque ahora si tendría una verdadera familia.

…

El resto del día Kenshin le contó a Kaoru todo lo que tuvo que vivir en la guerra, y de cuantos amigos que se hizo y lamentablemente murieron. Y aun que el ex hitokiri estaba cansando se dio tiempo de bañar a su hijo y acostarlo.

Ya de muy noche ambos sentados cerca de la ventana corrediza de la habitación de Kenshin comenzaron a hablar de las crudezas, y de la tristeza que había llenado a Kaoru en esos años, de las dudas y de los temores, y de hasta como la estaban comenzando a llamar a sus espaldas.

"pero no estoy loca….porque volviste, y yo en mi interior, jamás apagué esa esperanza Kenshin"

"Siento todas las penurias que tuviste que pasar Kaoru-dono…"

"¿Battousai…despertó?-preguntó de repente pero con cautela la de azules ojos.

"estuvo a punto…"-le miró serio-"pero una imagen fugaz tuya pasó por mi cabeza y logré controlarlo….gracias"

"No tienes porque darme las gracias"-le dijo sonrojada

"Kaoru, se que siempre te preocupo, pero yo…"

"Ya no hables más de eso, ya no hablemos del pasado, tenemos un hogar, un hijo y te amo, quiero ser tuya otra vez…lo _necesito_"- besó el cuello blanquecino del pelirrojo y lo escuchó suspirar pesadamente.

"Kaoru…yo también…yo también"-fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de besar la boca entre abierta de la mujer en un beso profundo que comenzó a subir intensamente en el momento en que las lenguas se exploraban y se enredaban jugando y volviendo a embriagarse con la exquisita sensación de sentirse juntos.

El pelirrojo descendió por el cuello frágil y mordisqueo suavemente lo que provocó que ella suspirara con placer mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y la espalda ancha tratando de meter las manos por el cuello de la parte superior de Kenshin, para tocar con más plenitud la piel.

Él se enderezó y se saco la parte de arriba quedando inmediatamente semi desnudo y observo el rostro de Kaoru lentamente, no sabía en que minuto había sido pero estaba ella ya recostada sobre el colchón con ojos expectantes y brillantes de deseo y amor, su Kimono en uno de los hombros algo más caído dejando al descubierto una buena porción de piel y el nacimiento de sus senos.

"Kaoru…"- dijo al fin, volviendo a su lado, besando el hombro desnudo y con ayuda de ella le saco el obi y lo mando lejos."Cuanto deseaba volver a tenerte así"-respiró pesadamente cuando al fin retiró completamente el Kimono del cuerpo de la muchacha y solo cubría el cuerpo femenino unas vendas que ocupaba para afirmar su busto y su ropa interior en sus caderas cubriendo su zona caliente.

Kaoru acaricio la espalda masculina de forma sensual sacando más de un ronco suspiro proveniente de la boca del pelirrojo, este besó sus senos y los acaricio de una forma dulce y pasional, logrando poner extremadamente duros los pezones de la muchacha que llego a sollozar del doloroso placer que le provocaba la boca de Kenshin en esa zona. Él siguió descendiendo hasta llegar a su plano vientre y beso la curva de la cintura y la cadera, retiró de hayi la ropa blanca que cubría su intimidad y entonces besó y lamió el monte de Venus, Kaoru soltó un gemido más fuerte y como pudo acarició la cabeza de él, seguido por más gimoteos débiles.

Hasta que un gritó escapo de su boca cuando él acarició con la lengua el centro de calor de Kaoru.

"Kenshin… Kenshin… ¡Oh!"-el cuerpo se convulsionó de forma brusca y excitante, Kenshin la abrazó entonces y se besaron largamente, ella bajo besando el cuello nuevamente, como lo había echo en un comienzo, y acarició el abdomen bien marcado del samurai, desató el nudo de sus pantalones, y luego la tela que cubría la excitación que se dejaba mostrar acusadoramente."Kenshin…"-le dijo implorándole prácticamente al momento que cuidadosamente acariciaba el miembro erecto con sus pequeñas manos, el suspiro hondamente y roncamente.

Entonces se puso sobre Kaoru cuidadosamente, apoyando su peso en ambos codos a cada lado de los brazos de ella, ambos se miraron intensamente, ardorosamente, tierna y pasionalmente. Y en ese instante el la penetró de forma rápida pero con elegancia.

"Si…"- soltó Kaoru, que al fin volvía a tenerlo dentro de ella, sintiéndose poderosa, porque en ese momento lo poseía, era solo suyo y de nadie más… después de siete años soñando con aquello, otra vez el tortuoso placer se hacia cómplice y lo sentía en su interior moviéndose, agitándose, como si jamás hubiese salido de ella, como si fuera un parte más de su cuerpo… "te amo"

Ella alzó sus caderas para sentirlo aun más dentro acompañándolo en sus movimientos, que pasado los segundos se intensificaban y se hacían más rápido, habían ambos abandonado el razonamiento y solo se estaban dejando llevar por la exquisita sensación de estar uno junto al otro unidos en un solo cuerpo, fundiéndose. Los gemidos aumentaron pasando a ser gritos de amor y de gloria en el momento en que el alcanzado y anhelado cielo les llego tocándolo con sus manos, y fue tan largo que Kaoru creyó que moriría del placer que se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

Finalmente habiendo descendido ambos, Kenshin cayó pesadamente a un costado de Kaoru y pasó un brazo por sobre ella para abrazarla.

"deseaba tanto volver a tenerte así Kaoru…"

Ella se acomodó en su regazo cerrando los ojos y aspirando su aroma a hombre.

"No te vuelvas a ir otra vez…"

"No lo haré"-e afirmó acariciando con una mano la espalda femenina.

"pero si lo haces otra vez, por uno u otro motivo, quiero que sepas que yo, siempre te estaré esperando, porque se que siempre volverás, siempre…"-Kenshin le besó los labios mirándola con una sonrisa verdadera-"sabes que aquí tienes tú paz anhelada"

"Lo sé, y esa eres tú y mi hijo"

Lentamente cerraron sus ojos para quedarse dormidos uno junto al otro.

**FIN**

……

**Ojala les haya gustado el epilogo, me esmeré mucho en hacerlo nn, si les gustan otros animes como InuYasha, pueden ir a mi perfil y leer los Fics que he hecho de este anime.**

**Espero verlos en otra historia de Rurouni Kenshin creada por mi**

**Besos!**

**Kata Chan**


End file.
